


Who Hurt You?

by KilluaAndGun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaAndGun/pseuds/KilluaAndGun
Summary: Older Gon is home working when a younger Killua comes home crying cause of bullies at school. Gon goes to take care of the bully but takes it a little too far.





	Who Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted writing and it's not one of my best so be nice.

The younger Killua Zoldyck comes into Gon’s office crying. Keeping his head down so Gon doesn’t see his face.

“What’s wrong Kil? Come here.”

Killua walks slowly up to where Gon is sitting and just stands there silently, trying to hold back his tears and keeping his face hidden. Gon reaches his hand to Killua’s chin to lift up his head but Killua retracts so he couldn’t.

“Why don’t you want me to see you Kil?” Gon asked.

“Cause I don’t want you to get upset,” Killua said.

Gon reaches back and lifts up his head and to his surprise, Killua’s face was dirty and bruised.

“Who hurt you?” Gon asked.

“No one did.”

“You don’t have to lie to me.”

“Just some older bully from school.”

“We need to deal with this bully. This is the fourth time you’ve come home like this. I will take care of this.”

“You don’t need to take care of this. I can do it!”

“That’s what you been telling me every time and it still happens. Just let me help.”

“Okay. Just don’t do anything drastic.”

After that Gon gives the younger Killua a kiss on his forehead, making him blush, and tells him that the bully won’t mess with him again after he deals with it. He then sends Killua out of his office and continues to work.

 

The next day after school Gon comes to pick up Killua from school and talk to the principal about this bully. He heads inside where to find Killua waiting by the entrance of the school. He tells Killua to follow and walks through the school to the main office.  
  
“Hey, Killua! Who’s the big guy with you?” they hear coming from behind them.

They turn around to see a punk kid.

“Do you know this kid Kil?”

“Y-yeah. That’s the kid I was telling you about.”

“Oh is it now.” Gon said walking up to this kid. “So I heard you’ve been bullying Killua now. Is that right?”

“Yeah. What about it?” The bully says back.

“Well, I want you to stop it.”

“You want me to stop? I rather not. Killua is just easy to pick on and he always cries when I pick on him and it’s so funny.” He lets out a small laugh. “How about you make me stop if you really want me to.”

“Okay.” Gon then turns towards the lockers they are standing next to, walks up to one of them, grabs it and rips the locker door off and easily crumples it up like a piece of paper.”

This was nothing to Gon cause of all his training as a pro-hunter with all that training.

The bully just stands there, his face filled with fear and he finally says after being quiet, “H-hey big guy. I didn’t mean harm to Killua. I won’t hurt him again. Just don’t hurt me.”

“Why would I hurt you? Just stop messing with Killua.”

“Okay. Okay. I will.” He then runs down the hallway towards the entrance.

“You didn’t have to do all that,” Killua says.

“Yeah, I guess I went a little too much. Well, let’s head to the main office so I can tell them I broke one of their lockers and so I can pay for it. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! <3


End file.
